The demons i hide
by toxicnightshademelody
Summary: Can the blond haired slytherin save Hermoine from her demons?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

That day changed Hermoine for the rest of her life, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes turned as black as coals, she stopped smilling and there was a hint of darkness in her that wasn't there before. She acted the same, but when she was alone the pain and tears took over and the panic attacks assulted her as the memory of that night ran through her mind. Nothing she did could change what had happened. No time turner, no memory charm and no medication could help her. How could they do this to her? Harry and Ron were supposed to be her friends...But the night before their return to Hogwarts after the war was the turning point for everything.

They came into her room while she was reading, Ron locked her door and put up wards while Harry immobilised her and stripped her of her clothes with two flicks of his wand. When she screamed, Harry put a silencing charm on her just to be sure. This is when the torture began. She was crying hard and pleading with them to stop whatever they were about to do but the dimwitted duo just laughed. Her life was over and there was no going back.

They tied her to the bed posts and Harry, obviously being in charge, began the brutal assult. He used his fists to beat her until she coughed up blood. The pain coursing through her body was worse than when Bellatrix had tortured her. Harry began to use his wand to cut her all over her body. She was covered in blood now and she could see Ron laughing at her current state.

Harry then removed his pants and thrust into her. she screamed as he ripped through her hymen but of course no sound came out. She tried to break her bonds to fight the two assailants off but the rope was too secure. He plowed into her body as he began choking her, within 5 minutes he came and then it was Ron's turn. Even though she was in complete pain she still thought to hersef ,"hair trigger much". She barely finished her thought when Ron began his onslaught, He plowed into her ass with a vengence and she started her silent screams again as the pain over took her body, Ron didn't finish inside her as Harry told him they needed to get back to their room since Molly was making her rounds. As the two boys left Harry said to her, "say a word of this to anyone and we will Avada you just like i did to Voldemort", with that they left her room. She scourified her self and sat crying until she heard a knock on the front door which brought her back into the horror of a reality she was living. She made a split second decision that no matter who i was they would help her get out of this place.

 **Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Molly Weasley opened the door to find their new friends, the Malfoys, whom during the war fought for the side of light. The Weasleys had befriended them along with The golden trio. Hermoine heard Narcissa and Lucius' voices and then heard Draco say his greeting. She knew that this was her chance to get out of here. Draco and Hermoine had become close friends and she knew that he would help her.

Hermoine fell down the stairs, not yet strong enough to stand, and fell at the Malfoy's feet with her glamour in place. She looked Draco in the eyes and managed in a quiet voice,"Help me" before she passed out from the pain. Her glamour wore off to to the shock and horror of The three adults and Draco. Molly screamed alerting the rest of the occupants in the house while Narcissa immediately took to healing Hermoine as best she could.

All the weasley children ran into the room including the demented duo. Ginny ran immediately to help Narcissa while Draco stalked towards a laughing Harry and Ron with Lucius hot on his tracks. Holding the two giggling assholes up for Draco to begin reading their minds to see what happened to his friend. With a wave of his wand Draco saw all their actions towards Hermoine and how much pain they caused her, he saw all the blood that now coated her room before she scourified it. he pulled out of his minds and punched both of the smirking idiots square in the face. After putting his memory into the pensieve for the rest to see once they left he picked Hermoine up carefully and apparated back to the manor where he would care for her there.

After the rest of the people saw what Harry and Ron had done the two boys were immediately locked in the basement until Hermoine decided what course of action to take, The elder Malfoys took their leave and told the Weasley clan that they could visit her in a week as long as the dimwitted duo wasn't allowed anywhere near her.


	3. Chapter 3

Her world went dark as she passed out from the pain. She had no memory of Draco beating up Ron and Harry, nor did she remember the Malfoys rescuing her, but she felt safe, Hermoine couldn't explain why this feeling over took her. Maybe she was dying from the injuries. If this is what death felt like she woukd welcome it with open arms, no pain just a sense of euphoria before she started feeling a warmth enclose her body. For whatever reason she knew she was now safe.

Draco had carried his friend into his room where a decent portion of it was made into a make shift hospital room with everything he needed to bring her back to health. He had contacted the house elves as soon as he had Hermoine in his arms and they had prepared everything for him. Being a death eater had taught him advanced healing and he was on par with those at St Mungo's with his healer abilities so he was more than capable of healing his friend.

Watching her lay motionless as he ran tests over her to gauge the damage frightened him, his first real friend and she was in a coma. She had shown him a kindness no one had ever shown him and for that he was grateful, but what kid of a friend would he be if he let her die now after everything she did for him? Truth be told, he couldn't imagine a life witout her.

After assessing the damage he hooked her up to a drip and life support. the damage was extensive and he immediately sent an owl to Minerva to inform her of Hermoine's situation. within an hour the Floo roared to life as Minerva arrived to see Hermoine. upon entering Draco's room guided by Narcissa and Lucius, Minerva promptly fell into tears to see her star pupil in such a condition. Arrangements were made that she would share a room with Draco at Hogwarts so he could protect her. he knew that she would be awake in time for the train tomorrow but they were given special permission to use the Headmisteress' floo.


	4. Chapter 4

A searing pain, white hot like flames eating away at her body. "Why can't i see? i can't remember past Harry leaving my room! And what is that feeling, the pain its fading why, i don't remember getting a pain potion What is happening to me?"

Draco watches as his friend is laying unconcious on the bed he prepared for her, not knowing what to do yet not wanting to leave incase she woke up. "Hermoine, please wake up. It Draco. Please"

Hearing a voice calling her name she begins to fight her way towards it, the light, why was she walking into the light? on a basis that she heard someone calling her name? It wasn't her parents, they were long dead, her friends... wait correct that, she didn't have any, she doubted that draco would save her at the exact moment she needed help. As much as she wished he did she doubted that was the case, but still she was fghting to get to a voice that sounded as though it belonged to him.

Draco watched as her eyes started to flutter and she let out a soft groan. He rushed over to her side and began to check her wounds. everything had healed but mentally she was still damaged. he planned to help her through it. Honestly, he would do anything for her but wether she let him was a different story.

Hermoine opened her eyes to see Draco standing next to her. Her first thought was i'm hallucinating but as her eyes adjusted to the colours of reality she realised that this was not a dream.

"You've been out for four hours, I managed to heal you physically but Hermoine, Please never scare me like that again! I will protect you, please let me" Draco said to her as he grabbed her for a hug. Hermoine started crying and hugged him back, eventually just holding onto him as if her life depended on it, and in her mind it did.

"Draco, thank you." She didn't know what else to say and he knew it so he just held her and then explained everything for their return to hogwarts.


End file.
